


【all喻】无题（39）

by MoriMori



Category: all喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriMori/pseuds/MoriMori





	【all喻】无题（39）

痛苦的事，不想面对的事，那就逃开吧。一直以来，他不都是这么做的吗？  
床垫动了一下，林小雨突然扳住他的肩膀把他翻了过来，随即自己压了上去。  
黄少天皱起眉头，压抑着心里推开她的冲动。“小雨，我现在不想……”  
林小雨已经吻了下来。  
她像是什么都没听到，一边舔咬着他的嘴唇，一边用手轻轻地按住了那里。  
黄少天用力推开了他，从床上下来，一言不发地走到衣柜旁边，脱了睡衣，拉出一件T恤往身上套。  
“……少天。”林小雨叫他，声音带着一点哽咽，“少天，我……”  
“我今晚出去睡。”黄少天迅速地换好了衣服，拿起手机往外走，语气出奇的冷静。“你好好休息。”  
“少天！”林小雨下意识地朝他伸手，却什么也没有碰到。黄少天径直越过了她，打开房门，走了出去。  
甚至连看她一眼，都没有。  
“少天……”林小雨跌坐回床上，眼泪流了下来。“对不起……”  
外面传来大门关上的声音。

黄少天下到车库，搜了最近的酒店，发动了车。  
开过去很快，大半夜的酒店大堂里也没什么人，他在前台办了入住，上楼，刷卡开了门，连房间里的灯都没有开，就扑倒在了床上。  
他是真的太累了。从回国遇见喻文州起，那么多事，一件件地砸在他心里，连带着许多前尘过去，都被人用刀尖挑着从心底里挖了出来，让他备受折磨，却无从发泄，无以慰藉，仿佛被什么死死捆绑着，几乎要喘不过气来。  
直到现在，才好像终于有了一个松懈下来的机会。  
精神放松下来，身体也跟着困顿，黄少天趴在床上不想动弹，连眼睛都懒得睁开，感觉到迷迷糊糊真的要睡过去了，才使劲甩甩头坐了起来，走进浴室打开了淋浴。  
热水浇遍全身，彻彻底底地把全身冲了个遍以后，整个人终于觉得清爽了一些。黄少天换上浴衣，躺回床上，感觉到那股让人舒适的睡意又开始慢慢涌起，就好漂在温度适宜的水上，温热的水缓缓漫过脚尖，微微拍打着皮肤，从下到上，一点点包裹了上来。

他闭上眼，放松了四肢，任自己慢慢沉了下去。  
文州……  
他想起喻文州以前的样子，脸比现在要圆润一些，眼睛里总是带着温和的笑意。初中的时候他坐在喻文州的右后方，上课无聊的时候就趴在课桌上盯着喻文州的侧脸看，他的睫毛很长，目光很专注地凝视着黑板，偶尔垂下来，在本子上写一点什么……高中他和喻文州分开了，但两人还是经常在一起，喻文州会去看他踢球，也会等他一起回家……他想起那次决赛的时候，他们赢了比赛，喻文州在通道口等他，他扑过去，把他抱进怀里……还有那个寂静的山间的夜晚，在漆黑的房间里，他第一次偷偷吻了喻文州的嘴唇……  
黄少天伸手握住抬头的欲望，慢慢地上下滑动，快感一波波荡开，激得他浑身颤栗般地舒爽起来。  
大学时候那次真心话大冒险，喻文州输了，俯身过来亲他，他的双唇很柔软，在众人的起哄下用舌尖撬开了他的嘴唇……回去的路上喻文州跟他道歉，他说没什么……其实喻文州不知道，这个浅尝辄止的吻，成了他多少次春梦和自慰的来源……他无数次地吻过他，一点点舔湿下唇，再轻咬过去……喻文州会迎接他进去，而他会用舌尖缠住他，挑逗他，让他在自己身下扭动，喘息……他能感觉到自己早就硬了，喻文州也是，分开的大腿间那个地方滚烫地顶着他，但是不着急，过了这么久，他已经学会了很多事情需要慢慢享受……他会吻过喻文州的脸颊，耳尖，脖颈……锁骨之间微红的凹陷……他知道他身上每一个敏感点，喻文州的身体轻轻颤抖着，直到他湿润的舌头终于触到了胸前的红点，才突然拔高了呻吟，向后弓起背想躲开他……但他又怎么会放他走呢，他会含住他那里，又吮又咬，感受它在嘴里一点点红肿胀大起来，再用手指按住另一个，轻轻地抚过顶部，用力地揉捏……听着身下人的声音变得渴求,听着他说够了……  
可这还远远不够……他会亲遍他全身，抬起他的右腿折在胸前，把吻印在大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤上，把那里啃咬得一片绯红，留下他的印记……最后，他才会转到那个早就亟不可待的地方，无人抚慰的茎身硬挺地翘着，前面的小孔往外渗着液体……他轻轻地舔了上去，得到他一阵激烈的反应……他按着他的右腿，把他含进嘴里……喻文州的手停在他头上，手指抓着他的头发，右脚踩着他的肩膀，他能感受得到他的用力，可他牢牢抱着他的腿，他蹬不开他……他的脚趾一次次蜷紧又放松，腰部拱起，又放下……他的身体发烫，浑身浮上一层微微的红……他把他吞进喉咙深处的时候，他感觉得到他全身都绷紧了，好像要推开他，又像要把自己更深地送进去……他就像一条离开水的鱼，在高潮来临前用尽最后的力气挣扎，声音被欲望深深浸透，饱涨深沉得仿佛能滴出水来……  
“少、少天……”  
他射在他嘴里，他把所有的液体尽数吞下，然后蹭上去，再度贴住他的嘴唇，跟他分享他自己的味道，再转到旁边，在他腿上印下新的一吻。  
他的胸膛起伏着，上面覆着一层薄薄的汗水……两粒殷红的小点挺立着，格外诱人……他忍不住又舔湿了它们，体会着嘴里那种奇妙的柔软触感……喻文州抓着他的头发把他拉了起来，眼神里带着一点责怪，眼角却是红色……他当然不是真的生气，他怎么会对黄少天生气呢……只要黄少天委屈地看着他，他立刻就会心软了……  
他当然这么做了，喻文州的身体放松下来，他凑过去，吻在他泛红的、湿润的眼角……看着他微微侧过脸，闭上了眼睛，喉结轻轻颤动着，发出的仿佛承受不住的呻吟，听在他耳朵里却觉得无比诱人……  
他的右手顺着他的腰往下滑，终于碰到了那个隐秘的地方……喻文州的身体僵硬了一下，但很快又放松了下来……他感受着那里的热度，微微开合的穴口似乎是一种邀请……他在手里挤上润滑，先是探入了一个手指，在甬道里耐心地搅动着，缓缓开拓……身下的人伸手揽住了他的脖子，轻声喘息着，承受他的入侵……他安慰似的吻了吻他的额头，伸入了第二根手指……  
“够了……”喻文州的声音响在他耳边，他紧紧地抱着他。“进来吧……”  
“叫我的名字。”他吻住他。  
“少、唔……少天……”他的声音被吻得断断续续，来不及咽下的唾液顺下嘴角流了下来，又被他一一舔尽了。“黄少天……”  
“你爱我吗？”  
他进入了他……前端推开抗拒的软肉，强硬地、不容拒绝地顶了进去，喻文州大概是哭了，他能听见他的喘息里夹带了哭腔，可他滚烫的身体紧紧地包裹着他，让他舒服得几乎想要叹息……  
“你爱我吗……”  
他吻掉他的泪水，一下一下，狠狠地刺入他，喻文州往后仰起头，表情变得痛苦，汗水顺着额头滑落，睫毛上凝着泪水……可是这痛苦中又有欢愉……他被撞得往后退去，但是他握住他的腰，拉住了他，抬起他的双腿，环在自己腰上，俯身下去，用力吻他。  
“文州，你爱我吗……”  
他想起喻文州生日那次，他们在昏暗的包厢里喝酒，喻文州大概是喝醉了吧，眼角眉梢都是红的，眼睛里像泛着一点水波，亮亮地看着他……他当时就想把他按在沙发上上了他，扒掉他的衣服，按住他，进入他，让他再也想不起其他人，让他的眼睛里只看得到自己，只叫自己的名字，让他所有的眼泪，都是为了自己而流。  
让他……  
文州……  
爱我吧……  
……从此以后，只爱自己一个人。  
喻文州搂着他的脖子，把他拉了下去，嘴唇轻轻贴住了他的。  
“少天，我爱你。”  
粘稠的液体喷上手心，高潮灭顶般的快感淹没了全身上下每一条神经。  
黄少天躺在床上，全身彻彻底底地放松着，仿佛要沉入床里似的，一点力气也没有。高潮的余韵还在身体里脉动，让他沉浸其中不愿意醒过来。  
十年来，他跟无数人做爱，没有哪一次，像这次一样，从身体到心都舒畅无比，好像终于从长久以来层层束缚着他的一切中解脱出来，不再克制，不再逃避，不再假装，不再不愿承认，不敢触碰他对喻文州的感情。  
他爱他。  
从过去，到现在，到将来，在他所能预见到的所有的未来日子里，他都会爱他。他不想要什么替代品，什么安稳生活，子孙满堂，他只想要喻文州，想要他也爱他。  
第一次，他触到了一点做爱真正的滋味。不是单纯的身体交合，也不是在其他人身上找到什么慰藉，他终于放任他真正的感情流遍全身，它们把他的身体烧得发烫，轻得仿佛要飘起来，跟生理上的触感交融，于是每一次在他想象中是由喻文州带给他的快感，都比他曾经感受到的，要放大了无数倍，他在喘息中颤抖，一遍遍低声叫着他的名字，脑海里满满的，全都是喻文州，喻文州，喻文州，整颗心，全身上下的每一个地方，似乎都在说着，他喜欢他。  
虽然他的怀里，其实空无一人。  
黑暗中，天花板的轮廓渐渐清晰起来，黄少天翻了个身，从床头扯了几张纸巾，擦掉手上的东西。  
那股舒适的感觉渐渐褪去了，血液重新冷下来，他躺回床上，脸颊压着枕头，看着另一侧空空荡荡的床铺，伸出右手，像要试着抓住什么似的，五指在床单上慢慢握紧了。  
“文州，”他说，闭上了双眼，声音很轻地落下来，沉进无人的、空旷的黑暗里。“晚安。”


End file.
